The present invention relates to furniture units of the type having two or more drawers, and in particular to a drawer interlock therefor.
Furniture units with drawers are generally well known in the art, and typically include multi-drawer vertical files, such as those used in freestanding file cabinets, pedestals for desks, worksurfaces, computer support units, and other similar furniture applications. When the drawers in such furniture units are to be used for relatively heavy articles, such as document storage, the unit is preferably provided with some type of drawer interlock mechanism that will permit only one of the drawers to be opened at any given time, so as to avoid vertical instability, tipping, etc. Such interlock mechanisms are normally provided as a safety feature in all freestanding vertical files.
Many different interlock systems have been developed in an attempt to economically, yet reliably interlock the drawers on vertical file cabinets. However, such prior mechanisms are typically not very flexible to adapt readily to different drawer configurations, and normally require substantial space within the interior of the file cabinet, which in turn reduces the maximum size and associated storage capacity of the drawers
Another problem associated with prior drawer interlock mechanisms is that the actuators can be rather easily displaced inadvertently from their set locked or unlocked positions, such as by tilting the cabinet, impacting or vibrating the cabinet, and other similar causes, which can sometimes occur as a consequence of opening and closing the drawers. When an interlock actuator becomes misaligned, the open drawer cannot be completely closed, and the closed drawers cannot be opened. Hence, the misaligned actuator must be manually shifted back into its correct position before proper file drawer operations can be restored. This type of adjustment must sometimes be made by skilled maintenance personnel, particularly when the user is not familiar with the specific furniture unit.